Untold Horrors
by Lord Shinta
Summary: SSHp AU, a dark lord more feared then voldemort once rulled the land when hogwarts was in it infancy. said to be long dead why dose the name have such an affect on the dreaded potions master. how will hogwarts surive when the dark lord far worse then vold
1. Lord Zerachiel

Authors Note: okay I am finally back guys, can't guarantee how this one will be but we shall see. This is a Harry Potter, Lineage2 cross over. If you don't know what Lineage 2 is it's a online game I play and love. If anyone wants to know what I'm talking about when I describe armor and looks just send me a message over fan fiction with your email and which armor you want. This will be slightly darker fic then I am used to writing. This has spoilers from HBP but is not connected.. in other words just tad bits I stole…the old coot is still alive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to she-who-is-always-named. I don't own Lineage 2. That is owned by the **bleep **up NCSOFT. Only ones I own are Zerachiel, and anyone that you don't recognize from HP.

Chapter 1: Lord Zerachiel, Alive!

Dark clouds covered the heaven above; the clap of distant thunder altered all of the occupants of the castle that a storm was fast approaching. Static electricity was thick in the air and caused the hair on the back of a loan figure on the ground stand on end.

Black fabric whipped around the figure as the wind began to pick up, the hood obscuring their face blew back revealing shocking long white hair, a start contrast to there ashen skin.

Brilliant purple eyes gazed up at the castle, the purple slowly growing darker so the orbs were now a black so dark only comparable to onyx. The skin slowly turned to a pale sallow white, and hair turning as black as the midnight sky.

No one would ever know his dark secret.

There was a sound 'THUNK' that resounded through out the silent classroom. A couple heads turned to see who was the newest head to hit the table. A couple chucked as they noticed the blond Slytherin fast asleep on his DADA book.

It was official Dumbledore had stooped to a whole new low, either that or was exciding desperate for a new DADA teacher. The class had become the most boring class in Hogwarts history; it was even so boring that even Hermione was falling asleep.

Professor Alderage was the ultimate model for the term BLOND! She was now known as the Hogwarts slut. She dressed in something that could barely be described as a robe, it looked like playboy met Hollywood boulevard hooker. She always wore extremely cheap makeup that did not match at any point. And she talked like a Irish valley girl.

She never taught them how to cast defensive spells just droned on in her annoying voice about the history of dark arts and creatures. Hell Binns was more exciting then her.

Harry raised his head slightly as Ron began pulling on his sleeve. He saw Ron's mouth moving but heard nothing; smacking himself mentally he withdrew the cotton from one of his ears.

Ron stopped, his eyes sweeping over the cotton ball in Harry's hand.

"Bloody brilliant, mate." He said smiling. Harry grinned at him and sat up slightly. Looking around he noticed that much of the classroom was doing the same.

"Did the bell ring?" Harry asked, Hermione shook her head; she had a look on her face that they often saw when Binns actually started talking about something interesting in class.

Alderage stood glaring at the class, seeming to notice for the very first time that her whole class was asleep. The glare only caused several people to snicker behind there hands.

" She need's to take some pointers from Snape if she wants to intimate her class." Harry said, trying not to laugh at the pathetic site she presented them.

A snort from the back of class caused everyone to swivel around in there seats and snicker at a bleary eyed Malfoy.

"So the prince finally awakes."

The class roared with laughter as Malfoy sent a death glare at Ron.

" Every, like shut up!"

Dead silence, then the room erupted in hysterical laughter. Professor Alderage flushed and stomped her foot, causing the room to completely loose it. Malfoy fell backwards out of his chair, while Harry and Ron were hanging onto each other to keep each other from fallowing in his footsteps. Even Hermione who had a almost god like admiration for teachers was laughing.

" Did your professor not tell you to shut up."

Instantly a chill so strong swept over the room, like a silencing charm had been cast over the room everyone stopped laughing and the classroom was left in dead silence.

Eyes as cold as ice and the color of the darkest onyx swept over the room freezing each student to there seat.

Alderage looked to the door and smiled brightly at the shadow that haunted her door.

"Severus, what like a pleasant surprise." Students saw their potions master flinch.

It was common knowledge around Hogwarts that Professor Alderage had a very strong fancy for the dark and nasty head of Slytherin. Every time the ever saw there potions professor except in class she was always around him. And all the time the students noticed that his left hand twitched ominously.

" Professor, I trust they will give you no more trouble." He nodded and started to leave.

" Severus!" Snape stopped mid stride, his back instantly becoming as ridged as a soldiers. Many giggles as the could imagine seeing there professor counting to ten mentally in his head.

He rounded on her with what had to be the coldest most venom filled glare any of them had ever seen.

" It is Professor Snape to you." He snarled, the students instantly backed up knowing there professor was in a dangerous mood.

"Ohh but Severus, please come sit this class out, it seems the students listen to you."

Snape sent a glare around the classroom, this would not go unpunished.

He swept into the room, and took the only available seat, which just happen to be at the same table as the golden trio. He sent them a glare, but stayed silent as he lent back in the chair. He looked anything but happy at where his intrusion had landed him.

" Okay like I was going to say, I want to conclude this class with a little history lesson about a very dark creature… so dark that there very name has dark in it."

The teacher ignored the collected groans, even the slight groan issued from the potions master. He was slumped down in his chair, very much so like the other students.

" Can anyone tell me a very dark creature that has dark in their name?"

Not surprising no student raised their hands, not even Hermione.

"I'm surprised not even book worm Granger knows the answer to this one."

Hermione blushed slightly and turned her head away. Ron was about to shout at Snape but Alderage prevented that.

" Do you know then Severus." She purred, trying to sound sexy.

Snape suddenly paled, his black eyes for the first time ever showing panic.

"You're not referring to the dark cousin of the Elvin race?"

Alderage smiled even brighter if that was possible, which only caused Snape to pale more. If THAT was even possible.

" Exactly Severus, how many people know the tail of one of the most famous Dark Elf's?"

At this Hermione's hand did go up, though slightly slower, she was looking at her professor worriedly.

"Yes miss Granger."

" That would beLord Zerachiel."

Harry felt more then saw Snape seize up, his body as taunt as a rubber band wound to tight.

"Snape?" Harry whispered, Snape instaly flinched like he had been struck, he turned and to Harry's shock bright emerald eyes were locked with even brighter purple eyes. In seconds they flashed back to black.

"What potter." He bit out. Harry shook his head, "nothing, sorry professor."

" Yes Miss Granger, I am speaking about the great Lord Zerachiel, he lived in a time of great turmoil, Hogwarts was in it infancy and even though was built as a school was a very thought after castle to the lords of the many clans of the day. And one of the many lords who sought after it was the lord of a very strong alliance. His 'human' name as the called it was Zerachiel, he was said to be a very handsome dark elf."

Snape had gone from being ridged, but now sat with a very strange look on his face. "But I never went after Hogwarts." He whispered to himself.

The golden trio all shared a look, did they just hear what they think they did.

" Driven mad by the senseless murder of his wife by wizards, he sought to take the jewel of the wizarding world from them."

Alderage was abruptly cut off as Snape stood, his chair falling to the ground.

"Excuse me professor, but I have many things to do."

With that he swept from the room, his robes billowing more ominously then normal, Harry felt sorry for those in the potions masters next class.

That night, the trio sat in a distant corner of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione pouring through a gigantic old book she had taken from the library earlier that day. Harry and Ron were engaged in a very much so one sided game of chess.

" Damn it!" Hermione cried, slamming her book shut, Harry looked up from where Ron's knight was beating on of his last pawns off the board.

" What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, more then ready to call this game on account of getting his ass whooped.

"There's nothing in this book about the actual attack on Hogwarts, just says that Lord Zerachiel attacked the school with his army of dark elves and orcs."

Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game. "Was I imagining it or did Snape say something before he left?" Ron asked

" That wasn't your imagination." Hermione said, leaning back in her chair.

"He said, but I never went after Hogwarts." Harry recited, looking out the window, it was another storm just like last night.

"And it was weird, when she started talking about everything he became very stiff, like he was ready to bolt at any minute, and when I called to him he turned to me and his eyes were a dark vibrant purple, and it went back to black."

Hermione instantly perkered up at this and started flipping through her book madly again.

"That's weird, you think Snape has a glamorine on him?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged, unsure what to think anymore when it came to things in the wizarding world.

"Ah ha here it is." Hermione called triumphantly, Ron and Harry moved around so they were looking at the page Hermione had opened too.

"Wow!" Ron said whistling low. "Is that Zerachiel?" he asked, staring down at the very detailed painting on the page.

"Yes, said it was found in a ruined castle way up in the northern lands."

Ron gave out another low whistle, " Well Alderage was right about one thing, he was handsome for a Dark elf."

Harry silently agreed, the portrait showed a figure that was both regal and handsome, someone that demanded loyalty and respect.

His skin was a light ashen gray, lighter he noticed then the other pictures of Dark elves he had seen. His features were also softer, not as hard as that of the dark elves. Brilliant white hair covered one whole side of his face; it fell in soft waves down his back. He wore an armor that Harry would have never dreamed of. It was a brilliant white and gold armor that was not bulky like most armors of the time period, but was formed completely to his body. It also seemed a lot more revealing then most armors back then. It was short sleeved and much of his legs were exposed, only the out side half where three panels ran down slightly past his knees covered the out side of his leg. He wore a crown on his head of bright gold; the center was an intricate design that turned into wings at the side of the head.

But what caught Harry's eyes were the brilliant purple eyes that stared back at him from the page.

"Hey herm."

Hermione looked up from the passage she was reading.

"Can you copy that picture over, so we can edit it, I wanna see something."

Extracting a piece of parchment from her bag Hermione cast a quick spell and the picture from the book copied over to the parchment.

"You know how to alter pictures Hermione?"

Harry mentally smacked himself as Ron and Hermione both gave him the same look.

"Yeah, yeah I know stupid question."

"What do you want to alter Harry?"

Harry looked down at the picture trying to decide.

"Turn his skin white."

With a complicated flick of her wand, all the skin on the picture turned a light White color, with the white armor made him look almost like a ghost leadgend proclaimed him as.

"Can you pull the hair from his face, make it shorter and turn it black?"

Hermione looked slightly worried, but cast several more complicated spells. After a couple minutes she gave Harry a sad look.

"Sorry I can't get the hair out of his face."

"That's no problem Herm, got one last thing. Make his nose bigger and put a hook in it."

Dawning spread over Hermione's face, though Ron looked slightly confused.

" You don't think, no Dumbledore would never let a murder teach students."

Harry raised his eyebrow, and Hermione blushed. Dumbledore didn't have the best record with whom he hired for teachers.

"Wait you guys are thinking Snape is the great Zerachiel?" good old Ron, 3 minutes to late.

Hermione now slightly shaking cast the last spell, and all three stared down at the picture.

There was no denying it, his attitude, the coldness, and his speed in battle.

Zerachiel did not die in the battle of Hogwarts like the history books said, he was alive and ruled over Hogwarts with a iron fist.

Professor Snape was the great Lord Zerachiel


	2. Proven Defiance the ally of leadgends

Authors note: okay chapter 2, here we go I finally got in a writing mood, so let see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you don't know who dose by now you really need help. I don't own the world of Lineage 2, screwed up NCSOFT dose. I do how ever own Zerachiel and anyone else you don't recognize.

Chapter 2: ProveN Defiance; the alliance of legends

The Common room was dead silent for several minutes, each occupant lost in there own thoughts.

Harry looked once again at the picture they had created; there was no denying it. Every feature matched.

Ron was the first to break the silence.

" Lord Zerachiel is a mass murder isn't he?"

Hermione slowly nodded, " He's the wizarding worlds booggy man, a dark lord even more feared then he-who-must-not-be-named during his time. He didn't fight with magic like all the other dark lords, but with duel blades."

Ron shuttered, " I had always imagined that Lord Zerachiel was just something my mum had made up to scare all of us when we were younger." He said looking down at the picture. " I never imagined he was real."

Harry took the book from Hermione and began silently reading the passage.

"Says here that he took his own life, so as to not be captured by the advancing wizards, that they had him magically bound so he could not flee, but he took a dagger to himself."

Hermione looked really confused to this point, "But it stated in another text that though the ministry has several laws binding the Elvin and dark Elvin race, much like dragons. They are nearly impossible to control. There resistances to our spells are so high that it's said even the unforgivable just bounce off."

Ron and Harry just stated opened mouthed at her.

"What!" she snapped angrily.

" You're saying that Voldemort could cast Avada Kadavra on a dark elf, and it wouldn't even give him a nose bleed?" Harry asked shocked, he never knew that there were races out there that weren't affected by there magic.

" A very young elf or dark elf could be killed by the curse if the caster was powerful, but as they grow older there magic resistance seems to grow also. A master like Lord Zerachiel wouldn't even get a red mark from a curse even from you-know-who."

Then the dawning hit all of them. " Then how was he bound?"

_He wasn't_, Harry though to himself, looking through the passage again. It was obvious that Zerachiel had never attacked Hogwarts, and the wizarding world had fabricated a lie to put the world at ease that the times dark lord was forever gone, that they had over powered him like they were the best around. Nothing had changed since that time. Only instead of making the people believe the dark lord was dead. They made them believe he never came back.

But then who was to say that Lord Zerachiel was even a dark lord, the time he lived in there were constant wars and power struggles. Even then though that had be a extreme to the battles.

" I really don't think Professor Snape is Lord Zerachiel." Hermione said breaking the new silence.

"Herm! How blind can you be! Look at the picture."

Hermione shook her head. " That might be pure coincidence."

"How do you get that!" Ron practically screamed.

"Keep your voice down Ron, for one thing Snape might be nasty, but he's no dark lord. Zerachiel was said to kill everyone that crossed his path. He didn't save people or help people like Snape dose."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Hermione continued before he could.

" And the biggest part there is no arguing that Snape is human! Elvin races were said to never be able to learn human magic because there magic was so different from ours. And Snape defiantly knows magic. And you also know Dumbledore, he would know if something were up, considering how long Snape has been here. And he attended school with Harry's father, kind of hard to pretend to be 11 when you look 20."

Hermione had them there, but something still bothered Harry even though he knew that Hermione was right. The old codger would never intentaly allow a Dark lord to teach his students. . . He hoped.

The next morning dawned cold and wet, the chill in the air bit down clear into Harry's bones. There was something foreboding about today he just didn't know what.

The hem of their robes was soaked by the time they reached Hagrid's hut. All the students were already there when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived.

"Ah there you three are." Hagrid called out happily. The fact he was this happy this early in the morning did not bode well for the 6th year Care of Magical Creatures class.

And dear gods were they right. Hagrid had for them creatures they had never heard of before, and Harry had no way or desire to even try explaining what they looked like.

Suddenly all the creatures stopped moving, much to the student's pleasure.

"What's goin on?" Hagrid asked noticing how the creatures had become instantly still, none of them even moved their twitchy long snouts.

The sound of horses caused the entire class to stop staring at their weird monsters and look at where the sound was coming from.

Two cloaked figures on large black horses approached the group; they were deathly silent till they stopped mere feet from the paddock fence.

" Is this Hogwarts?" the one closest asked, it was defiantly male by the voice, it was a deep voice that commanded attention.

"Depends on who's looking for it." Harry though Hagrid was very brave to stand up like that against two unknown strangers.

He noticed along with himself most the members of the DA had pulled out there wands. They glanced at Harry waiting for his command. He made a motion for them to hold.

His motion unfortunately was not unnoticed by the two strangers, as one of them chuckled softly.

" I see you have your warriors well trained giant." All the Gryffindor's and Hagrid bristled at that.

" I see the human ministry has also defiled the race of giant." This was not the first guy, but the one slightly farther away. His voice was cool and was 100 suave; he had one of those voices that could charm any girl.

"Do not be embarrassed because of your blood, to have the blood of a giant is a honor and should be embraced not scorned. Your race before the gods deemed you a threat were once a powerful race. Hold your head High giant for that is a blood line to be proud of."

The man turned his horse slightly and seemed to be gazing up at the castle.

"So this is the jewel of the wizarding world." It was a statement not a question, the first figured turned slightly also and looked up at the castle.

" Not worth the time to set up the siege back then, I can not see why KrowV and Maggnus wanted it so bad."

The father away figure shrugged.

"I demand to know who you people are and why you are here." Hagrid said angrily

The second figure moved his horse forward so that he was right next to the first. A single hand rose to the hood obscuring his face, and for the first time they noticed that it was a hand covered in a bright red and gold armor. In a single swift movement he pulled the hood down.

Nearly everyone gasped as the face of the person was reviled. Magic would be of absolutely no use. For sitting astride the horse was a creature no one ever dreamed they would see in real life.

" I am Amen, son of the great lord Zerachiel."

The dark elf smiled as several of the girls shriked and many began backing away. His Emerald green eyes laughing to the sudden distress his fathers name had created. But the laughter suddenly vanished and they turned cold. A slight wind picked up and blew his white hair out of his face.

" I see the human ministry has also tainted my fathers name as well. You have nothing to fear from either of us; those stories about my father are untrue. For this is my first time gazing at your jewel and I had never left my fathers side until the ministry tried to with hold us and we went into hiding."

Amen looked proudly over at the castle, but quickly turned back to the small group.

" I am on summons by my father to speak with a Albus Dumbledore, I presume that he is the lord of the castle and the leader of the rebellion against the ruleling lord?"

The last half was a question directed at Hagrid, who seemed utterly confused.

"You mean against you-know-who?"

Harry began to feel slightly worried; there were Slytherin's here that he knew would not hesitate to inform their fathers about this meeting and inform the dark lord.

"Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster here, this castle was designed to be a school to teach young witches and wizards magic." Harry said jumping in before Hagrid accidentally said something he didn't mean to. Like he always managed to do.

_You are a smart youngling. _

Harry sputtered, what the hell

_Shh youngling do not change your out ward appearance or your bluff will be for not. We magical creature are telepathic, play along._

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing in his mind, but decided to trust the voice.

Amen looked slightly confused,

" My father has been traveling for some time, perhaps he heard wrong. He said he was lord of a castle, not an old wizard that ran a school." He sighed and turned to his partner.

"We shall return to Goddard, and I shall write my father again. But first may I ask that we have some food and water. We have traveled long."

It seemed his partner was about to object, but instantly stopped.

Hagrid seemed to catch on faster then normal, probly had Amen talking to him telepathically as well,

"Of coarse, we can not deny a lord what he ask for." He bowed slightly, which Harry though was over kill.

" Giant I am no more a lord, then that of Headmaster Dumbledore. I am simply the heir to a throne for wish I have no desire to take from my great Lord."

" Uh.. I'm sorry."

There was the bumbling Hagrid, which to his surprised threw off almost everyone; even Malfoy was looking at Amen with utter horror.

"Human's are still the most foul and corrupt race on this planet." Said the still unknown figure. Said figure pulled his hood back.

Nearly everyone had expected another Dark Elf, not their light cousin.

The Light elf sat tall on his horse, his white, black, and gold armor a stark contrast to his companion. The elf looked older then the Dark elf and held about him a slightly malevolent air. He had neat shoulder length platinum blond hair that when he turned profile you could no longer see his face. His eyes were a cold dark blue.

"Uncle, remember who and what they were created from." Amen said dismounting his horse. The man he called uncle did the same.

They both threw off their cloaks, allowing the students for the first time to see the full armor they wore. Amen wore a almost identical armor to that of his great father, the style was identical, only difference was Amen's was a blood red, and black armor with gold accents.

The light elf wore a distinctly different armor; his was white and gold with black undergarment. His armor looked lighter and was more form fitting, probly a distance fighter.

Both elves pulled weapons from the side of there saddle that no one had seen before. Amen pulled out a shield identical in color and design to his chest plate, and he also pulled out a very thin sword that when grasped in his hand glowed a dark blue, with white flames roaring up it.

His counterpart with drew a bow that was almost indescribable other then it glowed golden with little white sparks coming off it. On his head was a crown identical to that the one Zerachiel wore in the painting.

" So can we?" Asked Amen, looking at Hagrid again.

"Uh sure… Harry, can you take the up to the kitchens."

Harry though he knew some how that they would not hurt anyone, though it may come off as suspicious to everyone else that Hagrid would just let the boy wonder take two magical creatures up to the very castle that the father had be said to try and take.

Shrugging he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the paddock. Hermione and Ron sent him worried glances, which he pointy ignored. Something was telling him that Amen was not the same as his father.

The two fighters silently fallowed Harry as they made their way towards the castle.

They were well out of eyesight of Hagrid's hut when the silence was finally broken.

" Is Harry your birth name, or a name you gave yourself?" Amen asked

Harry felt irritation, he had always been made fun of cause of his name, he turned to express this but felt his irritation die when he saw the truly curiosity in Amen's emerald eyes.

" Harry is short for Harold." Amen smiled gently at him, "I hope I did not offend you, you see in the Elvin society, specially with Dark Elves our names are sacred, and are only to be used by our own kind. Out in the human world we adapt a new name that we feel is more suited for them to say. As many of our names are butchered if you do not speak Elvin or drow."

That's why he asked, for if Harry were his real name he would feel wrong to use it as the name was sacred in some sense.

"So Amen is your human name then?" Harry asked, curious to know what his real name was. He had never heard anyone speak Elvin or Drow; he didn't think even Dumbledore knew how.

"Yes, my father helped me pick it out when I started my training as a Dark Fighter."

"How he came up with that name I will never know." The light elf said, he still hadn't given up what his 'human' name was.

"Just like I will never get where you came up with yours, eh Bubbabignuts"

Harry chocked and bit down hard on his lower lip, he looked up at the light elf trying desperately not to laugh. He looked quickly to Amen to see what his expression was. He was happy to note that Amen also looked like he was also trying desperately to keep from laughing also. His face was a perfect emotionless mask, but his eyes were sparkling more brightly then Dumbledore's did.

"What, it's true, I do have large nuts."

This was his undoing; Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. He instantly stopped and looked up at bubba. The elf was glaring at him, but looked to be only half-heartedly.

Harry felt two gentle but firm hands on his shoulders and he saw out of the corner of his eye Amen put his head down right next to his.

"Hehe, come on uncle you know I don't ask my aunt those questions so how should I know if it is true."

_Don't worry about bubba, everyone laughs at his human name… why he did it. He's just acting tuff cause your not in the ally._

Harry felt relieved that Bubba wasn't going to kill, but had to wonder what in the world a ally was.

By now they had reached the front doors and Harry stopped dead in his tracks, for much to his surprise - though by now it shouldn't have been - standing in the door way, his eyes twinkling madly was Dumbledore.

" Well I must say this is an unexpected pleasure, welcome to Hogwarts Amen."

Harry looked up Amen confused, he thought he said he had never been to Hogwarts before.

"Albus."

Amen and Dumbledore embraced like old friends.

"By Shilen's mercy you have not faired well." Amen said gazing at Dumbledore, Dumbledore chuckled. "And by Merlin, you have not aged a day."

Amen smiled at the wizard, "I have not aged in looks for nearly 3 thousand years, why would I be any different now."

Both chuckled, but it was short lived as Amen's face became grave. He grasped both of Dumbledore's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

"Albus my dear friend I must speak to you, but I ask that you humble and old Dark Elf, I need to speak with your potions master."

At the slightly confused look from Dumbledore, Amen quickly explained farther.

" His talents are well known even among the halls of Goddard. I must speak with him to see if he can help dear Twilight."

Dumbledore instantly nodded, "I believe that he has class right now, but you will find him down in the dungeons. You should hear either him talking or the sound of the caldrons. I shall await you in the entrance hall."

Dumbledore turned and smiled at Harry, " Thank you Harry, you may return to Hagrid's class. I dear say you are missing quiet abit." The twinkle in his eyes showed how amused he was at this.

"Albus, young Harry shall be joining us."

It seemed Harry wasn't the only one surprised by this. Dumbledore wore a equally surprised look on his face.

"This conversation will concern him also, if I am not mistaken that this is not the-boy-who-lived."

_Voldemort's magical signature is all over that scar on your forehead, that is how I know._

Came Amen's telepathic response to Harry's unspoken question.

Dumbledore gave a quick look to Harry then Amen and smiled. "Alright Amen we'll be awaiting you in the entrance hall. You can find the entrance to the dungeons on the second door on the right; Severus' classroom should not be far down the hall." Amen bowed slightly and disappeared into the castle. Dumbledore ushered the other two into the hall and both of them took seats on the marble staircases.

_I wonder if Snape really is Zerachiel._

Amen found the classroom in no time, to his sensitive nose and ears it was not hard to find the direction the classroom was, the smell of potions was strong, but not nearly as strong as the smell of the man inside.

The heavy wooden door was closes firmly, but he could hear everything that was going on inside. Albus had been right, there was a class in there he could hear hushed whispers as students asked questions to each other or just idly chatted.

Amen raised his hand to knock but froze right before his hand connected with the wood. Why was he stalling, he heard a sharp silky voice deduct points from a couple Ravenclaw students and felt his chest tighten.

He knew why he was hesitant, for the man inside that room he had not seen for over a thousand years, he didn't know who he had become.

Do I really want to know?

Swallowing he put on an emotionless mask and let his hand fall sharply on the door. Instantly all voices stopped in the room, there was a moment's pause then.

" Enter." It was sharp and exasperated sounding.

Swallowing again Amen pushed open the door. Slowly he stepped in.

The sound of shattering class was the very first sound he heard upon entering the classroom. It wasn't from any of the gaping students, but was from the tall pale man standing at the head of the classroom.

" Professor Snape I hope I am not interrupting your lesson."

The man in front of him snapped out of his shock very quickly, though he still looked highly startled and in his opinion close to tears.

" No, but I must ask what you are doing here." At here he glared at Amen, though only half felt. Was probly just for show to his young students.

" Your talents as a Potions master are well renound they have even reached us in the kingdom of Goddard. I have traveled from my lords' castle in search of your help."

The man nodded, "we shall speak in my office. All of you will bottle your potions and leave them on my desk." This was spoken to the class who did not waste anytime in doing what their professor ordered.

Snape motioned for Amen to fallow him. He led him into a dingy office; slimy things in jars of all different colors lined the office. But he did not stop here. He opened a hidden door that lead into what looked to be his privet rooms.

No sooner had Snape closed the doors to his privet chambers then he felt something extremely hard collide with his chest.

With out even thinking he rapped his arms around his son. Closing his eyes Severus for the first time in hundreds of years aloud the Elvin magic that concealed his true identity fall.

For what seemed like hours Severus' allowed Amen to cry into his shoulder, he did not push him away like he did with his Slytherin's but instead said soothing words to try and calm the young elf down.

Amen's sobs slowly turned into small sniffles, rubbing his eyes he looked up not into the face of the potions master back in the classroom but into the vibrant purple eyes of his father.

" So this is where you've been hiding." Severus' chuckled brushing some of the hair from Amen's face. "That's the only thing you can say to your father."

Amen smiled up at his father, " at least I didn't do what your brother-in-law is planning on doing to you."

Severus' eyes widen slightly, "Bubba is here as well?" Amen nodded, "he finds out you're here, your gonna be even more black and blue then when you tried to 1 vs. 1 stroke."

Severus' now purple gaze turned serious. " How did you know I was here?"

" I sensed you the minute I entered the school grounds."

Severus nodded; Amen was an adopted son not biological. He had taken him from the training hall when he was undergoing his selection. He could sense he had great power but not that of a Dark Elf. Silent and him had taken him into there home and raised him with their clan and alliance. And soon enough raised him along side his first child.

Amen was half dark elf, half silver dragon. Both races worshiped the goddess of death Shilen and in many ways were similar in beliefs and genetics as they were also created by the dark goddess. He himself was not a pure dark elf but was in fact also half light elf. Why all through Hogwarts he had called him self the half blood price.

"Father I missed you so much, after mother died you vanished from our lives. Every night Twilight and I wished for you to return, hoping every time that the next morning Shilen would have answered our prayers."

Severus' hugged his son to his chest, "I'm sorry Ilphausein, I should have never left you and your sisters side. But I felt so exiled after I regained myself. So ashamed of what I had done and the monster I had become. It was better to just fade away from history."

Amen suddenly jumped, "shit, I forgot about Albus. He's waiting for me in the entrance hall."

Severus' raised a single eyebrow, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know Albus, but I have the strange feeling that this involves my clan."

Amen grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of the room and back to the classroom. He noticed with a pang the hand in his suddenly turn back to a sallow white. Stopping he turned and for the first time looked at the disguise his father chose. He wrinkled his nose.

"Why did you have to choose a sallow skin, hooked nose ugly human skin?"

Severus shrugged, but got tugged through his classroom; he managed to throw out a quick class dismissed before Amen drug him out and up to the entrance hall.

Harry, Bubba, and Dumbledore all looked up curiously as Amen rushed up from the dungeons trailing behind him a disgruntled Potions master.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm ready now." He grinned at Snape who in turn pulled his hand away and glared at the young elf.

"Will Severus' be accompanying us too?" Dumbledore asked, for the first time looking truly confused.

Amen nodded, "He will be of great use to us."

The tone Amen used was one that said the subject was closed and no more questions were to be asked on the subject.

Confusion still strong between most of the group there motley crew made there way up to Dumbledore's office.

The commentary along the way was quiet funny as Amen and Bubba started in awe at the true marvels of as they called ' the jewel of the wizarding world'

"This castle might have been a fun ass siege."

"Yeah can you imagine how well hidden we could make the life control towers and the holy artifact." Were some of the comments made along the way.

When they reached Dumbledore's office the whole mood instantly shifted. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, while the other occupants sat in the newly conjured chairs around his desk.

"Now Amen, what brought you all the way from Goddard to Hogwarts?"

Amen instantly become serious, his face a perfectly emotionless mask.

" Defiance wishes to offer our services in the battle against Voldemort."

"WHAT!" this came from both Bubba and Snape. Amen pointy ignored both of them.

" Voldemort has captured several extremely young younglings, as hostages that he tortures daily in a hope to persuade us into joining his side." His voice was very dark and very hate filled.

Snape was staring at Amen with a strange look in his eyes, and Harry also suspected there was more to this then just what he was saying.

" He also took my mate and child." Everyone looked at Amen in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but to Harry it looked like Snape had begun to shake.

"I know they are dead, and I can do little more then bring justice to those that are responsible." His voice was dead, none of the emotion he had, had in it earlier was left.

Dumbledore looked at the young DE with pity, Harry had his head hung knowing what it must have felt like, Bubba had griped Amen's hand and they must have been talking telepathically, and Snape had wandered to the fire, where he leaned heavily on it with his back turned to them, but his shoulders were shacking slightly.

In an angry motion Amen removed his hand from Bubba's and stood.

" I don't care what either of you say, the other lords and I have already discussed it, and we will fight until every last man has taken their last breath."

The silence that fallowed his statement was thick with anticipation.

" Very well Amen, I will gladly accept the help of Defiance. Merlin knows that we will need all the help we can get at this point."

Amen nodded, " we are not the only alliance willing to bear arms and fight, I have also spoken with the leaders of Divine, CORE, and Redemption. They too will bear arms against this dark lord."

"Now that is something I never thought I would live to see the day of."

Snape came and rejoined the group, though he did not sit, but instead stood by Amen's side.

"The day that those 4 alliances would not be trying to kill each other, I know I never thought I would see that day either." He smiled up at Snape and turned to Dumbledore.

" Defiance is over 700 men strong, and with those 3 alliance willing to battle along side us you now have a army of over 4000 at your command."

Harry had a hard time picking his jaw off the ground, and by the look in Dumbledore's eyes so was he.

"I'm sure many of the smaller alliance's would also be willing to help and bear arms as well." Bubba said speaking up for the first time since his outburst.

" How will you get that many men here, with out Voldemort learning of what is going on?" Harry voiced the question that he could tell was on Dumbledore's tongue. Amen smiled at Harry.

"He truly is brilliant Albus." There was a small snort from Snape, which was silenced from a look from Dumbledore.

" I have already installed a teleportation spot at the entrance to the ground. If there should be an attack all the lords will instantly know, I can tell you with in 5 minutes the first wave will have ported onto the grounds."

Snape was looking at Amen with something akin to pride.

"You are very well organized, now that that matter is settled, you made mention to young Harry being with us, might I inquire what about?"

The twinkle had returned to Amen's eyes.

"We ask that after his completion of school this year that we may take him to Goddard so that we may train him in our ways. Teach him our magic so that Voldemort's magic will be of little use, teach him the way of our blades so that he may fight if magic is not the key, and also if we must, teach him the secret to our immortality."

This absolutely floored Harry, he was glad he wasn't the only one looking at Amen like he had suddenly sprouted Voldemort as a second head.

" I think that is a splendid idea!" Dumbledore chirped happily clapping his hands together.

" Of course if that is alright with Harry."

Everyone turned to look at Harry, and he felt very much like a bug being examined by a science class.

Hermione is so going to kill me when she finds out I will training under dark elves.

His thoughts suddenly turned dark as he once again saw the dark veil, and the shocked look of Sirius as he fell through.

Shaking it off before it consumed him, he looked hard at Amen.

"I accept."

Amen smiled gently at him.

"May I ask who will be training him?" Snape bit out, glaring at Amen.

Amen smiled up at him his eye shinning with a look he knew all to well, he got the same look in his eyes when he was about to pull a stunt that there was no way for the other person to get out of.

" All the Hero's have agreed to train him, and I think that is the best since they are the masters of their class. Well all the master except one has agreed, we're just awaiting the agreement of our Hero BladeDancer."

Hook, line and sinker

Snape glared at him with venom he had not shown all night.

" I won't teach the impudent brat my ways." He said shortly huffing to the back of the room. Only when he reached the fire did he freeze as if he just realized what he had said. He turned and stared wide eyed at the group.

Dumbledore had an extremely odd look on his face, bubba was slowly turning the same color as Fawks, Harry had no clue what was going on, and Amen was grinning in such a evil way it would have put Snape's to shame.

" Severus, might I inquire about the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice was hard, but it was more cautious then angry.

Snape sighed and glared at Amen. You didn't need to be a telepathic to know that that look meant ' your in deep shit young man'

With another sigh Snape closed his eyes. He seemed to shiver, like a bad TV connection. In a small flash Snape had vanished and in his place stood what had to be one of the most attractive but also the most feared creatures of all time.

In all his glory there stood none other then Lord Zerachiel.

well theres the second chapter, tell me what you all think i love reviews what keeps me motivated to write as of late. okay i better clear this up bubbabignuts is indeed the name of a SilverRanger on our L2 server, and he was more then thrilled to have his name in my story -he's my fiancee- he was a perma red as they call him, someone who did nothing but kill players for fun and his name was so red you could not get it white with out him going back to lvl 4 -can't drop bellow that-

Divine, Core, and Redemption are all very large alliances on our server as well

Zerachiel: yeah and all of them are power hungry idiots that can't pvp

can't argue with him there -- well now that i said my peice please review i love them so much.

Zerachiel: just bloody review so i can get back to my damn castle 


End file.
